


The Sun Comes Up (And The World Still Spins)

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sickening Nicknames, Stress Relief, coconut oil, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is stressing over exams. James reckons he needs a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Comes Up (And The World Still Spins)

Thomas was stressed. It wasn't obvious to anyone who didn't know him well but James had spent enough time with him to know the symptoms. 

The two of them, along with Lafayette and Angelica, were sitting in the library, crowding the table with numerous books and scattered sheets of papers until the plastic surface was no longer visible under the sea of political writings. No one spoke and the only sound was the rustling of papers, the distant humming of cars outside and the occasional mutter as someone read a paragraph under their breath.

James had never seen Lafayette stressed about something and now was no exception. Despite their earlier complaints of how difficult the exams were, they seemed completely relaxed now, tapping their chin with a perfectly-manicured finger as they lazily turned the pages of their book. Angelica, too, seemed unbothered, almost bored - it would take more than an exam to unsettle her. 

Thomas, on the other hand, was clearly feeling the effects of the upcoming deadline. Although his expression betrayed nothing, his hand tugged lightly at his curls at random intervals and he was sitting close enough to James for him to feel the way Thomas' leg jiggled. His bottom lip was pink and wet in the rare moments that Thomas wasn't biting it. 

James sighed. Exam or no, Thomas couldn't go on like this any longer. He checked the time: it was eleven, later than he had thought. Time had flown as they read and now they would have to go back to their dorm at night and no matter how much Thomas insisted otherwise, James knew that the other man had a certain aversion to the dark. 

He closed his book firmly. "I'm going back," he said and although his voice was hushed, it seemed too loud in the muffled silence of the library. Angelica nodded distractedly and Lafayette looked up to flash him a grin before returning to their reading. 

Thomas didn't look up. James tapped his thigh twice and, when Thomas still didn't respond, laid his hand over Thomas' own, stopping him from turning the page. Thomas turned to him, frustration evident on his features. 

"I'm going back," James repeated. "You should come."

"I need to finish this," Thomas argued, trying to pull his hand away but James intertwined their fingers together and tugged lightly.

"You need a break," James said in a low voice. "You're gonna end up like Hamilton."

Thomas pulled a face at that and James stifled a laugh as Thomas finally began to close his books. His hair fell in his face and it was a testament to how tired Thomas was that he didn't even brush it away.

They nodded their goodbyes to Angelica and Lafayette before heading out the library, where they were greeted with dark skies and a cold, unforgiving wind nipping at their skin. Thomas didn't say a word but he stepped closer as they walked, his side pressing against James as he gripped his hand a little tighter

One day, James was going to teach Thomas that it was okay to feel nervous in dark, empty streets.

Thomas was muttering something and, for a moment, James thought he was talking to him. But his eyes were trained on the ground and he didn't seem like he expected James to even hear him. His hand came up to entangle itself in corkscrew strands of hair and pulling lightly as his lips continued to move. James strained to hear and heard the word 'marxism' and 'idealogy'.

"Hey," James said gently, running a thumb over Thomas' knuckles. Thomas looked up, slightly startled. "Stop worrying about the exam. You're gonna ace it like always. You've never failed before this so why start now?" 

"I shouldn't have left the library," Thomas said morosely. "I've got so much I need to read and I still haven't-" 

"Thomas," James interrupted. "Calm down. Look, we're here." 

Sure enough, they were standing outside their dorm room. James let go of Thomas' hand to fumble in his pockets for the keys and, after a brief moment of struggle with too-small denim pockets, opened the door. 

Home sweet home. 

Thomas collapsed almost immediately on the bed, muttering once more as he pulled out a notebook from the bedside drawer and began to flip through it frantically. With no one to hide from in their dorm, his frazzled state showed clearly and, despite not wishing to see Thomas so distressed, James found himself glad that Thomas didn't feel the need to put up a façade here, in their own space.

James watched him for a moment, filled to the brim with love and fond exasperation for this man who always panicked before exam despite getting some of the best grades in the class. His eyes roamed over the tight shoulders, the tensed muscles and the flexing hands before he made an announcement. 

"You need a massage." 

Thomas blew a strand of hair away from his face dramatically before replying. "I need to read." 

"You need to unwind," James corrected, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Thomas was at least watching him now instead of concentrating on the notebook in front of him. "Take your shirt off. I'll give you a massage." 

"I don't need a damn massage," Thomas grumbled even as he sat up and peeled the white cotton t-shirt off his frame, presenting delectable abs and nipples perked from the cold walk to the dorm. James didn't even pretend that he wasn't admiring, eyes taking in each ridge and curve and hard edge for a moment.

Finally, he ripped his gaze away long enough to walk to the bathroom, and yet the image burned his eyes even as he opened the small cupboard. He considered the supplies available. There was professional massaging oil at the back, which James had bought ages ago and had never used. His hand strayed towards it when something else caught his eyes. The large jar of coconut oil lay, almost full, in the corner of the cupboard. Grinning, he changed course and picked it up instead.

"Are you kidding?" Thomas said when James returned, looking completely unimpressed. His shirt was discarded on the bed and he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Was this whole thing just a ploy because you wanted to use coconut oil again?" 

"Who even says 'ploy' in this day and age?" James countered teasingly, pinching Thomas' leg slightly as the other male turned over (laboriously, as though the action drained him of all energy) onto his stomach. James straddled his ass, relishing in the feeling of firm muscle beneath him, and pulled the coconut oil closer to him.

"I do," Thomas mumbled under his breath, disgruntled, but James ignored him, choosing to run his hand up and down the length of Thomas' back. The room was rather warm, much warmer than outside, but Thomas still shivered at the touch.

"Sorry," James apologised immediately. "I forgot to warm my hands." 

"S'okay," Thomas mumbled immediately, resting his head on his hand and waiting patiently as James rubbed his hands together vigorously before scooping up a generous amount of coconut oil. It melted in his hand and he rubbed it gently into Thomas' shoulder, where the tension was most evident. 

James' hands were confident, sure, pressing into knots and rubbing circles into skin. Within minutes, Thomas was sighing blissfully beneath his touch. It seemed to be doing wonders for Thomas (his appreciation was very... verbal) but even James found himself relaxing, his mind finally shutting down from the events of the day and losing himself in the calming action. He took a deep breath and the coconut aroma reached his nostrils, notable but not overwhelming.

His hands moved lower and lower, splaying his fingers awkwardly on the small of his back. James was no professional massager and had no idea if what he was doing was particularly beneficial in any way. He gave Thomas' ass a quick squeeze - honestly, how was he supposed to resist? - before moving back up again, making his way to his shoulders.

James dug his thumbs into a particularly stubborn knot, pressing down unforgivingly until Thomas whimpered beneath him.

"Thomas," he said, trying not to laugh. His hand moved past his shoulders, up his neck and entangled itself into the bottom-most curls there. "Are you... turned on?" 

With his hands still resting lightly on the back of Thomas' neck, he could feel the man flush. "Shut up," he grumbled, turning over suddenly and almost throwing James off, who would've fallen if it weren't for the hands on his waist steadying him. 

"Poor Tommy, getting excited over a little massage," James teased playfully, hands fluttering over Thomas' abs. He flicked at a nipple and the whine that escaped Thomas' lips was _delicious_. 

"James," Thomas whispered, watching him carefully as James slowly explored every inch of Thomas' body, his hands running over his toned arms, broad shoulders, tight stomach. He pressed a kiss on Thomas' nose.

"I love you, princess," James murmured, testing out the nickname. To his surprise, Thomas' bit his lip as though trying to hide a smile and he looked suddenly shy underneath James. 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, i'm still obsessed with coconut oil, what a surprise
> 
> i'm still on that tumblr thing [lafayettes-baguette](http://www.lafayettes-baguette.tumblr.com)


End file.
